


Unicorns for breakfast?

by Hylow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylow/pseuds/Hylow
Summary: Unicorns for breakfast or the one where Cat Grant doesn't like the way Kara dresses.





	Unicorns for breakfast?

"Are you eating unicorns for breakfast?" Cat asked looking at Kara with a look of disgust in her eyes.

 

"I'm-I'm sorry?" asked Kara confused by the question. Did she hear correctly? Did Miss Grant ask her if she was eating unicorns for breakfast? Wait... Do unicorns exist? Kara was stopped in her thoughts when Cat spoke again.

 

"I was wondering if you were eating unicorns for breakfast and shitting out rainbows to then make your own clothes with it?" Kara looked at her, incredulous, not knowing what to say about that. She knew that Miss Grant didn't like her fashion style. Since day one, her boss had clearly told her everything that was wrong with the way she dressed. "Does this colour really exist? Is it vomit?" or "I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but even Lois Lane dresses better than you" or "Are you gay Keira? Not that I would mind but you really are dressed like a baby dyke trying to figure out who she is and it does not suit the image of CatCo!"

 

Kara was still silent. She was used to this but she had never been able to respond to all these remarks from her boss regarding her clothes.

 

"Well I'm sorry if I hurt you Keira" started Cat again, "But you really do look like a four-year-old who's been dressed by her non-fashion-style mother. And a single mother nonetheless, that would explain the lack of money put in the clothes. Not that every single mother is penniless because look at me” she said pointing at herself from the top of her head till her tiptoes, clearly meaning to say that it was obvious that she had money and _a lot_ of fashion style, “but then I'm Cat Grant so that explains it."

 

Kara was still speechless. "Well that would be all for today. Go back to your desk so that you can hide those hideous clothes of yours and start working. I'm not paying you to stand like a floor lamp. Chop chop."

 

Kara left the office and went back to her desk. She wasn't hurt by Miss Grant remarks. She was used to them. And she knew that Miss Grant didn't actually mean it. Or did she?

 

The thing Kara didn't know was that every time Cat would call her to bash her clothes, was a way for her to look at that gorgeous assistant of hers without being noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so sorry for any mistakes I've made. Don't hesitate to point them out to me :D


End file.
